Bucky's New Life
by RomansBride
Summary: When Steve and Sam find Bucky they are shocked at how close he was and all he's seen in the past year. Sam is upset to find his twin sister with Bucky after all she went thru after she showed up on his doorstep battered and bruised. Bucky and Sammy build a life and save each other then they have to tell Shield the whole story but what does life hold for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**No One's POV**_

Sammy is standing between her brother and her boyfriend. "Stop it Sam, Bucky has never hurt me,he loves me. He saved me from Marcus. He created this baby inside me so stop." Sammy said. "Sammy he's unstable. He could snap and kill you and the baby!" Sam yelled. "The Asset protects children and I love Sammy so she is safe." Bucky said as he rubbed Sammy's stomach with his metal hand. Steve walked in and said"Samantha Bucky is my best friend and just like you I want to believe that he is a good person but he needs to be checked out by a psychologist and tested for violent reactions." Sammy looked at Bucky and said "You don't have to go I trust you with me and our child's life, the choice to go is yours. Sam if they lock him up you and Steve had better hide cause I am gonna rain down a hell that no one can save you from." "I won't let them take him from his family." Steve said with a determined expression. "I'm only going because I want you and our kleine to be safe. I love you Sammy you are my innigkeit in this cold cruel world."Bucky says before kissing Sammy's forehead and baby bump. "My liebe my heart will be empty until you return. I need you Soldat you are my everything until the baby comes."Sammy said before her and Bucky began to kiss passionately. "Sammy you can come in to give any information on him you want."Steve said. Sammy smiled as she leaned into Bucky's arms. When they got to Shield Bucky was handcuffed and taken to the psychological exam room. Sammy was taken to a interrogation room where Black Widow began to question her.

 _ **Sammy's POV**_

"Ms. Wilson I hear that you have been living with the Winter Soldier. Has he ever hurt you?" Agent Romanov asked me. "No Bucky would never and has never hurt me. He's a good man."I replied. "Ms. Wilson he has killed several people and he tried to kill me,Captain Rogers and your brother about two years ago. How do you know he won't kill you?" Agent Romanov said. "He saved my life and gave me a baby."I replied. "Please explain how he saved your life Ms. Wilson."Agent Romanov said. "Well that's kind of a long story and I'm hungry so can I have lunch first and maybe let me to talk to someone nicer." I said with a smirk.

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

After I am done talking to the psychologist who looked like she needed help I heard that Sammy was looking for something to eat so I had Steve take me to the cafeteria and I see Sammy picking at what passed for food in that place so I went over to Sammy and said "No way am I letting you feed our baby that how about I see if Steve can go get us something." "Okay but tell him to get plenty of food cause she has an appetite like her daddy."Sammy said as she kissed my cheek. I go to find Steve and I see Sam arguing with Coulson about Widow interviewing Sammy. I found Steve and he went out to get us some lunch. Later I went to Coulson's office and I said "I hear that you had Black Widow interrogate my pregnant fiancee I think she would respond better with someone nicer." "Well she and her bother have both made the same statement. Since you know tactical interviews I was wondering who you thought would be best to question her?" Coulson replied. "Well based on what I've seen either yourself or agent Barton as long as he knows she's not a criminal would be best."I replied. "Well I have to supervise your interview so Barton it is."Coulson replied. When I headed back to see Sammy she was eating while Steve arguing with a brown haired guy. "Tony don't Bucky is really protective of her plus Natasha has already pushed her buttons." Steve said. "Steve I just want to talk to her."Tony said. "Steve if he'll play nice they can talk."I said as I sat next to Sammy who was stuffing her face with no shame as Tony walked over. "Okay pretty girl why did you keep tall dark and scary to yourself when Steve and your brother were looking for him?" Tony asked. Sammy held up her hand as she drank some of her apple juice before saying " Mr. Stark when I first met James he barely knew who he was then he hit his head and remembered but he wasn't ready to be found yet so I kept him a secret the only reason he let himself be found was because he wanted to be able to come to the hospital when this baby is born, so excuse me for letting him make his own decisions." "Okay sorry but please call me Tony and I just want you to know that I only ask cause Steve was worried about him the whole time."Tony said as he reached out a hand for Sammy to shake. After they shook hands Sammy said "Our Soldat's so tough to everyone but us we know the soft spots." "Soldat I like that its German and French for solider right." Tony said as he smiled at her. Sammy nodded and then she leaned her head over on my shoulder and said "We are going to end up spending the night here aren't we." "I might have to but they will let you go home." I said. "How long has been since we slept more than five feet apart. I can't go to sleep unless I hear you breathing or I feel you standing over the bed watching me sleep."Sammy said. "Samantha Wilson I'm agent Barton I will be conducting the rest of your interview." a blonde with a low hair cut said as he walking up to the table. " Hi agent Barton but since you'll be hearing some personal things from me how about we go by first names and only my mother calls me Samantha, just call me Sammy." Sammy said with a smile. "Alright Sammy I'm Clint."Barton said as he shook Sammy's hand. "Well let's go do this interview."Sammy said before kissing me.

 _ **Clint's POV**_

When Sammy and I got settled into a more comfortable interview room I made sure she was comfortable since she was pregnant. "Well Sammy unlike Agent Romanov I know you had reasons to keep Sargent Barnes safe. Can you explain your first meeting with him and proceed up until now?" I said as I made myself comfortable. "Alright but it's a really long story and I tend to get emotional telling it." Sammy said. "Just take your time no rush." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No one's POV**_

Sammy was sitting next to Marcus hoping that he wasn't mad about the joke Cameron made about being able to date superheroes since her brother was friends with Captain America. "Well I'm happy with my guy. Marcus is awesome, plus those super guys are always so busy saving the world they'd never have time for me." Sammy said. "Yeah plus they've got groupies." Cameron said as she laughed. Later when they got home Sammy thought she was safe until Marcus slapped her across the face and said "You think your brothers friends are gonna want you? Bitch you are so worthless it's a surprise I'm still with your stupid ass." "Marcus I never said that baby." Sammy begged as she backed away. Marcus began to punch and kick Sammy as she cowered in the corner. Marcus grabbed a picture of Sammy Riley and Sam as he said "It's bad enough I have to compete with a dead man but really you want to be a superhero's whore." When Marcus threw the picture against the wall Sammy got angry and she grabbed a lamp and hit Marcus with it after that she grabbed her purse and keys before running out the door. Sammy jumped into her car and drove thru the night to Washington DC where her brother lived. The next morning she knocked on Sam's door when he opened it Sammy fainted from exhaustion.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

When I saw Sammy I was shocked at how my beautiful sister's face was bruised and swollen and when she fainted I knew something terrible had happened as I lifted her and laid her on the couch. Steve walked into the living room and when he saw Sammy he got the first aid kit. After we cleaned her face up I covered her with a blanket on her and let her sleep. "Who do you think did this to her Sam?" Steve asked. "I know who did it and when he shows up I'm gonna kick his worthless ass." I replied as Sammy's phone began to ring. I hit ignore as I saw it was Marcus he called a few more times before Sammy woke up and she told us all about last night. "Sam he broke my arm last year and dislocated my shoulder last month I'm scared hes gonna kill me next time so please help me." Sammy said as she hid her face in my chest. "I will protect you sis what else are twin brothers for." I said before kissing the top of her head. Marcus showed up and I said "Go upstairs and lock yourself in my bedroom then get the gun from my bedside table and don't open the door unless I give you the special signal." Sammy ran upstairs. I opened the door to see Marcus dressed like a bootleg Tony Stark. "Hi Sam me and your sister had a fight so she ran away and I came to work things out is she here?" Marcus said. "Yeah Sammy is here but she doesn't want to see you so leave." I said. "Sam you know how she gets just let me talk to her last night things got out of hand." Marcus said acting like he didn't do anything wrong. "When did it get out of hand after you slapped her or when you kicked her or was it when you broke her arm oh no it was when you dislocated hey shoulder. Marcus stay away from my sister cause it may only be a five minute difference but she is my baby sister and I will kill you if you ever touch her again." I said. Marcus grabbed my shirt and that's when Steve decided to get involved. "Get your hands off him and leave Sammy wants nothing more to do with you." Steve said. Once Marcus walked away I got Sammy from upstairs and she said "How the hell am I going to get my stuff from his place?" "Don't worry we will take you and help you get your stuff." I said as Steve nodded.

 _ **Sammy's POV**_

The next day we park down the street from the apartment in a black van, when Marcus finally left for work we moved quickly as we backed the van up to the door and then I unlocked the door and saw the usual array of I'm sorry flowers and gifts. I walked past them all and went into our bedroom and began to pack only the clothes that I would wear if I wasn't with Marcus and then I got my tablet that was hidden from Marcus I packed my modeling portfolio and finally my books and pictures. When we were done I was finally glad to be done with that but I knew I had one more stop to make. When we walked into the bank Steve had his hand on my shoulder as Sam held my hand. "I need to close out the account under the name Samantha Wilson." I told the teller. "Of course Ms. Wilson."the teller said as if she knew why I was taking out all my money. "Jeez Sammy what do you for a living you haven't modeled in awhile so how did you make all that money?" Sam asked. "Bro I went to college and majored in fiance so I saved and invested." I replied as we drove back to D.C. When we got to Sam's place I said "After the mess you got into last summer I am going to be looking for my own place cause mom said their was shooting." "Yeah plus you know I get a lot of ladies now that I'm Falcon." Sam said. The next day I opened an account at the same bank my brother uses. After that I went to find a new place cause a job would have to wait until my face healed. It took about two weeks but with Captain America as a reference getting a good place was easy. It was three bedroom, two and half bathroom place it was one thousand-two hundred forty-three squre-feet and it was perfect for me. A month later and I had a fish and a great job at an insurance company as finance director. My life was safe and normal, but things were about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sammy's POV**_

I was living a good life and it seemed like Marcus finally got the picture and left me alone. I was walking to work and I stopped by a deli to pick up some sandwiches and chips for lunch as always. Once I left the deli I walked on to work, today was a slow day so the boss said "Sammy you can go home after lunch if you want." "Thank Mr. Davis I'll do that since I finished up the all my paper work for the week." I replied. "You keep that up and you'll be getting the next promotion." Mr. Davis said. "Suck up." my co-worker Cathrine said. When lunch time rolled around rather than deal with Cathrine and her little clique I took my lunch and went to the park across the street. I saw a guy who looked like he was lost and hadn't eaten in days. "Hey are you okay?" I asked. "I don't know." he said as he sat next to me on the park bench. "Are you hungry I have extra." I said offering him a sandwich. "I don't know." he said. "Well it's turkey and everybody likes turkey and plain potato chips." I said handing him the sandwich and chips along with some apple juice. Once he began to eat I saw that he was guarded and he kept looking around to make sure nobody snuck up on him. "Thank you." he said unsure. "You're welcome. Here's some money for dinner and I'll see you for lunch tomorrow." I said as I gave him five dollars. Later when I got home Sam was there along Steve and they looked like hell. "What happened to you two or do I even want to know?" I asked. "Hydra cell can we clean up here since we need to head right back out and Sam's place too far away?" Steve said as my brother just sat on my couch. "Sure you know you don't always have to ask you guys have clothes and food here you've even slept here Steve so it's fine just call in case I have guy over." I said as I went about fixing some dinner so they could have at least one hot meal before they continue doing whatever they do. After they were both clean and dressed we ate dinner and I told Sam about the guy in the park. "Look Sammy that guy could be crazy be careful." Sam said. "I think you should be helpful but not too nice he might be dangerous." Steve said as he was pretty much my other big brother even tho Sam tried to get us to date but Steve and I friend zoned each other. The next day I was in the park waiting for the guy from yesterday when he showed up he had a black eye. "What happened?" I asked. "A guy at the shelter tried to rob me." he said. "Oh are you alright?" I asked. "I'm fine." he said blankly. I gave him the lunch I got him and just like yesterday he was guarded. I gave him another five dollars and said " Tomorrow same time okay." "Okay but why are you being so nice to me." he asked. "I'm a nice person." I replied as I headed back to work. Later I was sitting at my desk when Cathrine and he little shadow Kate came over and Cathrine said "Look what I found a modeling photo, why'd you stop you look the same?" "You really want to know. I was dating a guy who was in the air force I was doing a photo shoot when I found out he was shot out of the sky so that kinda killed it for me." I replied before getting up and going to the bathroom. The work day was finally over and I noticed that Cathrine and he little clique really had nothing else to say to me so I was able to relax. I had to stop by the grocery store and dry cleaners on the way home but I had a feeling that I was being followed but I chalked it up to walking alone at night, and once I was safely at home the feeling left.

 _Two weeks later_

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

Here comes Samantha the sandwich lady she always has lunch with me and makes sure I have money for dinner so in-exchange for that I watch her to make sure she gets home safely. Today the weather is chilly so she takes me to a place where we can eat inside and she orders me soup the owner smiles and says "Sammy his is on the house." "Thank Sal but let me pay you know I can afford it." Samantha says. "James that's my name." I say as she sits across from me. "Okay James I'm glad you finally told me your name since you know mine." Samantha said. After we ate lunch Samantha said. "I want you to follow me I'm gonna get you something." We went to a shop and she went inside and talked to the clerk who looked at me then smiled. "Okay sir let me measure your feet." the guy said. After he did that he brought over a pair of tennis shoes and I put them on they were better than the pair with holes that I had to stuff with newspaper. After that he took off my thin jacket checked the size and replaced it with a thicker warmer one with a hood and he gave me an umbrella. Samantha gave him some money and as we left the clerk said "She a nice pretty girl why she is trying to take care of a homeless animal I have no idea." It took a moment for me to realise he was calling me an animal , but I'm a weapon and I would show Samantha that I am useful and worth all she does for me. Later I am following her home when I see a man with a knife get close to her he grabs her and says "Hand over the purse bitch." Samantha gives him her purse but he begins to cut her shirt open. I run up and punch the guy in the face then I take the knife and break his arm before picking up Samatha's purse and saying "Here." "James is that you? What are you doing here?" Samantha asked me. "Yes I always walk you home to make sure get there safely cause you take care of me so I have to protect you." I said. "Oh well you thank you but you don't have to do that." Samantha said. I took the jacket she bought me and placed it on her since her shirt was all cut up and her bra was showing, then I walked her to her door and she said "Come on in James you saved my purse and my dignity." Once I was inside I noticed that she lived alone like I thought. She went to a closet and said "My brother and his friend are always here to change or get patched up from doing god only knows what, my brother is smaller than you but his friend should be about your size. I even have a pack of new underwear I bought for them." Once she handed me some clothes she pushed me into the bathroom and said "Towels are on the closet on the top shelf." Once I took a shower and washed me hair I came out wearing the clothes she gave me. She took my dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. "I guess you can bring them to the park. "I said. "James you're gonna sleep in my spare bedroom." Samantha said. "Samantha that's not safe you don't know me and I don't know myself." I said. "Well I know you were in a war and have prosthetic arm plus you saved me tonight so I'll lock my bedroom door tonight." Samantha said. Once we ate dinner Samantha went into her room and locked the door as I went into the other room. After I was sure she was asleep I set a chair in the hallway and sat up with a knife to keep her safe as she slept.

 _ **Sammy's POV**_

The next morning I am getting dressed when I my phone rings and it's Sam saying since he and Steve are not doing any missions this weekend did I want to spend a day with them and I said "Well it is Saturday and I'm off work so sure." I ask James is he wants to come and he says "No they would only pity me." "No they aren't like that,but if you want you can just stay here I won't be back til after dark." I say as I pick out some tennis shoes cause they will have me walking all over the place. When Sam comes to pick me up I am outside already and he says "Why are you out here?" "Didn't want you to see how messy it is up there." I said as I get into Sam's backseat. "Oh so little Ms. Sammy has a messy place huh?" Steve teased. "Well a little bit." I say laughing to cover up , my almost lie. After breakfast we went to a play in the park and then we shopped until lunch then after lunch we went to a movie and then the guys bought me home and I was trying everything to keep them out of my place but they insisted on helping me with my bags so when I opened the door I was ready for the guys to flip out but they said "Wow you said the place was a mess but it's spotless Sammy." Sam said. "Well I hired a maid service and I forgot she was coming today." I replied as I looked around at how clean my place was. "Oh wow she did a great job maybe she can do my place sometime." Sam said. "I'll see." I said nervously. "Well I've got a date and so does Steve here so bye Sammy." Sam said as he and Steve walked out. I was wondering where James went when I saw him come down out of the rafters he had a dead look in his eyes I was scared until he blinked and said "Wow you bought a lot of stuff today." "Yeah I'm kinda a shop-a-holic." I said as I saw him smile for the first time.

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

Sammy and I were putting away the clothes and stuff she bought for herself and I saw that she also bought a few books and I said "You like to read a lot?" "Yeah the other bedroom is pretty much a library with a bed in it, when my brother Sam and his friend Steve stay over Steve stays in that room cause he likes to read too." Sammy says. The name Steve hit me hard for some reason. Later we are making dinner and listening to music and having fun at one point we turned around at the same time and lightly kissed. We both laughed it off but I felt sparks. Once dinner was ready we sat down and Sammy said "Hey James do you want a job, cause I can get you on as a delivery boy at the deli we ate at and since you don't have any paper work Sal will pay you under the table in cash." "Well yeah cause I'd like to pull my own weight around here." I said. After dinner I did the dishes while Sammy took a shower and then after I took a shower I was having trouble with my hair. "James your hair is so tangled and matted. Sit here sand let me get a few things."Sammy said as she set a chair in the center of the living room. I sat down and Sammy came back with a lot of hair stuff. When she started she told me exactly what she was doing and what she was using and for some reason it made me feel comfortable. Once she was done my hair was in what she called a man bun. The next day Sammy took me out and we went to a clothing store and she had me try on several outfits and she bought me a few pairs of pants and some shirts, then we went to another store and she got me some body wash and stuff to shave with. "I like you but you gotta stop using my body wash and you need a shave." Sammy said as we walked out of the store and headed out for lunch. While we were eating I noticed that Sammy didn't really respond to guys who tried to hit on her. "Are you a lesbian?" I asked point blank. "UMM no,why?" Sammy said shocked. "Cause you're a really awesome girl and you are single plus all these guys keep asking you out and you keep saying no." I replied. "Well my last relationship wasn't so good so I think being single until the right guy comes is best for me." Sammy said. I left it at that.

 _A month later_

 _ **Sammy's POV**_

James having a job has made him happy and it seems he knows how to hide or disappear when Sam and Steve show up and he keeps the guys in the neighborhood from bugging me when I am dressed up so I like having him around a lot. One day I am at work and Cathrine is being a major bitch so I am trying not to kill her and it was close to lunch time and I was running late that morning so I called to have my lunch delivered to me. When James walked in wearing just a plain white T-shirt he looked so hot. "Wow who's that hot guy?" Cathrine said out loud. "Hey Sammy I got your lunch." James said as he put it in front of me. "Oh he's just the delivery guy." Cathrine said. "Thanks James." I said. "Are those the girls you told me about?" James asks. I nod as James looks at them. He smiles and says "Well Doll I got to get back to my job so can you give me a kiss so I won't miss you too much." I catch on when he winks and I say"Ok baby." Once James wraps his arms around me we kiss and I realise that this is how it's supposed to feel when you are kissing someone goodbye. When James pulls back he says "See ya later I'll meet you outside." "Okay James. Bye." I replied breathless. I looked up to see Cathrine and her little clique looking shocked. Later that night the one thing I just didn't get was why he sat outside my bedroom with a knife but I wasn't scared I felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bucky's POV**_

I'm falling for Sammy but I can't give her what she deserves cause I don't even know who I am. One day Sammy and I are watching a movie when a flower delivery comes and when she reads the card she drops the flowers and begins to cry. I grab the card and it says 'You will soon join your precious Riley.' I look at Sammy and she runs to her room and lays in her bed crying, so I just sit outside the door with a hunting knife to protect her. Later she starts to cry and moan in her sleep. "Stop Marcus please stop hitting me." Sammy moans. "Calm down doll I'm here to protect you." I say as I sit next to her bed. I continue to do this night after night and Sammy needs me so I will keep her nightmares at bay. One day Sammy and I are watching tv when she says "James will you teach me to protect myself?" " I can try." I say knowing it will be hard to focus with my hands on her cause she is so perfect to me. After we move the furniture we go thru a few basic moves and I blank out.

 _ **Sammy's POV**_

I was having a great time with James teaching me self defense but then things went crazy he grabbed my neck and started to choke me I kneed his crotch and ran towards the door but he blocked my path and dragged me to the kitchen then lifted me up the wall chocking me and I spotted a frying pan. I grabbed it and internally hoped James would understand and hit him with the frying pan until he let go. He looked at me lost then all at once he realized something and ran out the door. I sat on the floor crying and worried cause everything went to hell in three minutes. I had a drink and then my phone rang I answered and no one said a word. That night I barely slept a wink and it was horrible , the next day I called into work cause I just couldn't do it. I worried about James all day when I went to bed that night I slept a little better so I went to work I had lunch in the park hoping James would be there but he wasn't.

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

When Sammy hit me with that frying pan my memories came flooding back and I ran off cause I remember what I did to her brother and I was so angry at myself for hurting her. I needed time to process things but I kept an eye one her I sat outside her bedroom and watched to make sure she was safe, I followed her to and from work, I watched her in the park and I set up a point to watch her from when she was just sitting home I needed to make sure I was okay before I could be with her.

 _A month later_

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

Sammy just got home from the store she is putting groceries away and I know she didn't lock the door she never does after coming from the store cause she is going to throw the bags away when she's done. I walk into the house then I turn her around to face me and say "We have a lot to talk about but first I gotta do something." I lift her sit her on the counter and kiss her like there is no tomorrow and when she kisses back I know everything is going to be alright. "Wow I missed you so much James." Sammy says. "Doll call me Bucky." I say. After we get done putting the food away I told her everything and she was shocked and I hoped that me attacking her brother wouldn't make her angry with me. "Well Sam always gets his ass in a sling one way or another plus you didn't know what you were doing." Sammy says as she kisses my forehead. Later we are laying in bed talking when she says "Bucky can I see it and touch it?" "Sure doll." I said turning on the light and taking off my looked at my arm and scar then she kissed my scar. I hugged her close then she told me all about Marcus and she showed me the only scar he left a long puncture wound on the inside of her right thigh, I kissed it. We sat there looking into each others eyes,then I kissed her and she kissed me back I turned out the lights and I slowly took off her clothes as I kissed my way down her body, and then she did the same to me. Once I was hard I slid into her slowly she was so tight and I went slow until she said "Please James." I began to ram into then I lifted her thighs and began to pump hard and fast as she moaned my name after she came I put her legs down and went slowly as I peppered her face with kisses until I came. "Never gonna leave you or hurt again doll you understand." I said as I rolled onto my back and pulled Sammy close to me. "Yes Bucky." Sammy said.

 _ **Marcus' POV**_

Sammy must think I wasn't gonna come after her she has gotten all cozy with some guy. If he thinks she's his he is crazy cause Sammy is mine no matter what. I will get her when they both least expect it. I dial Sammy's phone using my number generator app and when she answers she is breathless like she has been having sex. I say nothing just listen to her get angry and frustrated then her little boy toy gets on and says "Leave the lady alone creep." Well he thinks he can protect Sammy, I will have to show him better. I wait until the next day when Sammy goes to work and he walks with her I go into her house and see that she still decorates like a teenage girl. I go thru and empty out drawers and throw her stuff allover the place then I see a picture of her and Riley I cut it to shreds and then I flip over her book cases. I walk out the door, Later I watch from my perch across the street I see her reaction when she sees her place destroyed she doesn't flip out she just calls the cops and after they leave she cleans up her place. Her brother and Captain America rush over and she has her little boyfriend hide from them. After Sam gives her a small bag he kisses her forehead and leaves, Captain America hugs her and kisses her cheek. Once I am sure that Sammy and her boyfriend are asleep I go over pick the lock again walk into the bedroom and attack Sammy she is fighting I guess she took some self defense classes and she pushes me away and I see her boyfriend walk in with cold dead eyes and he shoot me and my wold ends.

 _ **Sammy's POV**_

When Marcus hits the ground I know my nightmare is over so I take the gun from Bucky and say "Go hide somewhere I will call the cops just go." When I call the cops I explain to them that Marcus is my ex and he used to beat me up , while the cops are there my brother and Steve show and and the cops let them in after they are done my place is a mess so I go to Sam's place for the night I know that Bucky is somewhere watching me since he told me about all the times he watched me sleep and for some reason it made falling asleep so much easier. The next morning I get up eat breakfast with my brother then I go home when I walk in I see Steve cleaning up the blood, and he says "Why did he wait so long to come after you and why at night." "To let me think it was over and I was sleeping." I replied. After Steve was done he hugged me and said "I put another gun and a taser in your night stand so be safe Sammy." "I will Steve." When Steve left Bucky walked in and said "Doll lock your door." Later Bucky and I are watching TV and when he smiles at me I feel so safe and I know he's the guy I've been waiting for.

 _Four months later_

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

Sammy went to the doctor this morning cause she's been sick for two weeks and I hope she's okay I'm sitting on a perch across the street watching the doctor's office that I already ran a background check on. Later I follow Sammy as she goes back to work her hours are different since she got a promotion but I still bring her lunch and walk her home in the evenings. I'm so glad that we fell in love. When Sammy gets off work she sighs and says"We need to talk when we get home." I hate the sound of those word cause everytime she says them it's something serious and I usually have to go do somethings Sammy doesn't need to know about like when I beat up the male co-worker who smacked her on the ass while she was in the copy room. I made her dinner and we were watching a movie when out of nowhere Sammy ran to throw up but it happens a lot lately so I go behind her I get a warm towel for her to wash her face and water to rinse her mouth out. "What did the doctor say about this doll?" I ask. "He said that I'm pregnant and that this is normal for the first month or two." Sammy said as she looked up at me. "Where having a baby a little piece of us?" I asked. "Yeah but if you don't want to help me it's okay cause I really want this baby." Sammy said. "Look at me doll I want this baby I'm gonna love them as much as I love you so no worries." I told Sammy before placing my hand on her still flat stomach. I was so happy yet worried I knew that we would have to baby proof and kidnap proof the house unless Sammy wanted to move and I will do research on the safest neighborhoods. I sat next to the bed as Sammy slept and I had the gun Steve left. I am watching Sammy sleep when I realise that I would eventually have to let myself be caught. "Bucky come lay beside me." Sammy said as she rolled over and felt that wasn't in bed with her. I laid beside Sammy and thought about how I could let my best friend and my girlfriend's brother catch me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Four Months Later_

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Sam and I caught wind of a Bucky being spotted in DC so we could actually chase down every lead. We watched the deli that we heard he goes to daily and we watched him in the park and we even watched him go to a motel but he was never there in the morning when we went to the room. One day we watched him and when it got dark we followed him and it seemed like we'd been in this neighborhood before and we saw Bucky go thru a window on a house when we ran the address I was shocked and Sam was pissed. We ran up to the door and began banging on it when Sammy opened it she looked at Bucky and said "You were right it took them a week to figure it out." "Sammy what the hell are you doing with him and are you pregnant?" Sam asks. "Bucky you've been here the whole time?" I asked.

 _Present day_

 _ **Clint's POV**_

When Sammy finished her story she was crying a little and I could see why she was emotional but now she was safe and if I had my way she and Bucky would walk outta here hand in hand. "So you are sure that the only person he killed was your ex-boyfriend?" I asked. "Yes cause I asked him and Bucky has never lied to me." Sammy said with a yawn. I took her to her brother and he said "Let's get you some dinner and a soft bed." " No I want to see Bucky." Sammy said. "Come on maybe you can get his interrogation over with." I said as I led her to the secure interview rooms. When we got to Bucky, he had a cold dead look then he looked at Sammy and his look changed. "Like I said she fixed me with cognitive recalibration." Bucky said. "How did she accomplish that?" Coulson asked. "Two shots to the head with a frying pan." Sammy said. "Yeah she's got a hell of a swing so can I go put my girlfriend in bed or do we have to stay here?" Bucky asked. "Since her condition is delicate you will be staying on a secure floor at Stark tower." Coulson said. I drove them to the tower where Steve was waiting.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I made sure that the secure floor that Bucky and Sammy were on wouldn't look like prison. When Steve brought them up Bucky said " I'm hungry and I bet my doll is hungry since she's eating for herself and a mini super soldier so what's for dinner." "Well I had pizza delivered. The kitchen is also fully stocked with just about any and everything you might want or need." I said. Sammy and Bucky sat down while Steve and I joined them during dinner Sammy got out some marshmallow fluff amd spread it on a slice of pepperoni pizza while Steve made a face I asked to try some since whatever she ate Bucky at least tried some. It wasn't a bad taste but not my favorite. "Wow Bucky how can you eat that?" Steve asked him. "When Hydra had me they didn't really feed me they just gave me a nutrient shake, so when Sammy started to give me food I just followed her lead and now it's just second nature to eat whatever she eats but I don't always like what she likes but this is good." Bucky said as he took a bite out of the slice of crazy Sammy made him. Later Sammy fell asleep while we talked and it was cute to see her clutching Bucky in her sleep as he cradled her. "Bucky during her interview she said you watch her sleep is that true?" Steve asked. "Most of the time yes I barely need any sleep so I protect her from threats and bad dreams, she called me Bucky bear one night and I remembered when you lost your teddy bear and I slept with you and you called me Bucky bear." Bucky replied. "That is too cute." Natasha said as she walked in carrying some shopping bags. "What's with the bags?" I asked. "Clothes for the lady and baby clothes to apologize for treating her like a suspect." Natasha said as she reached out to touch Sammy's stomach only to get her hand batted away by Bucky. "Nobody touches the bump but the daddy." Sammy says lightly waking up. "So you are awake huh? How long have been awake?" Bucky asks. "Long enough to tell Steve he's gonna have to get a new sleeping buddy cause this is my Bucky bear." Sammy said as she kissed Bucky.

 _Three months later_

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

I just got home from stupid government mandated therapy when all of a sudden Sammy screams out so I run to her and she says "It's time." I call Sam so he and Natasha rush over and take us to the hospital. When we get checked in Sammy is setup in a room and I am all decked out to help deliver the baby. I give Sammy my metal hand to squeeze and after three hours of labor she gives birth to a boy. He is six pounds and nine ounces with blue eyes. "We named him Grant Samuel Barnes." I say to Steve who smiles while Sam looks at the baby and says "As soon as you're old enough to keep a secret I'm going to take you flying and you will see you have a cool uncle." " Samuel Jamal Wilson if you take my baby flying I'm gonna tell everybody what you said about Steve and Bucky's butts last week." Sammy said with a evil look. "Ok no flying for you kiddo I don't need those words getting out." Sam said as he looked at my son. When Tony walked in he kissed Sammy's cheek and said "Promise me the next one will have my name in there somewhere. I am dating the god father after all." "Well okay since you know the struggles of dating a super soldier." Sammy said. "Well you will know the struggle of have a super soldier husband. Sammy will you marry me?" I said as I dropped to one knee while holding a ring in one hand. "Yes Bucky, but I was gonna ask you. " Sammy said as she takes a ring box from Tony.


End file.
